Everything has Changed
by MoB24
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a nobody in college, she is just the wallflower that nobody notices. What happens when Percy Jackson world famous singer does? Will Annabeth's family get in the way of their possible relationship? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wanted to make a new Percabeth story and so I did. I'm not sure if I will continue "Persephone all over again" though. I can't seem to find a good plot for Percy and Annabeth. Enough said, I really have a good feeling about this story though so please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy or the series it would have a lot more romance in it. Sadly Rick owns it, not me. Collins also owns the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1

I slump my backup over my shoulders and enter the classroom. I sit in the way back and wait for class to begin. I guess I should introduce myself and make myself known to someone at least. My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm twenty years old and I go to Stanford majoring in architecture. Wow that sounded like the first day of school when we all had to give introductions in class.

I have curly blonde hair that's usually pulled in a bun, and grey eyes that hide between my thick, brim black glasses. They're not the modern kind either, they're the 1990's squarish, ovalish kind that make me look like a nerd. I have contacts but they irritate my eyes so I just wear these. My usual attire consists of a t-shirt, and jeans with a pair of converse. As you can tell I'm not to keen on my appearance, i'm to lazy to try or care.

My mind is ventured out into the world of Katniss Everdeen until a paper ball brings me back into reality. I look up and meet a very handsome guy with messy, raven hair and a troublemakers smirk. He looks like the typical American bad boy that girls swoon over and boys envy. I analyze him and see that he's wearing a black leather jacket with a blue shirt, jeans, worn out Nikes, and black sunglasses. How stereotypical, he kind of reminds of the guy from Greece. I wonder if we're all just goina jump up and start snapping or dancing. I've never seen him around before, he must be new or something. That must be why he is sitting by the school's nobody.

You see I'm a wallflower and I'd like it to stay that way, I get enough attention from my family as it is. Nobody knows my name, only the teachers and that's only because my name is on the roll sheet. I'm incredibly smart, I make straight A's and I don't settle for anything less. My motto is "you either go big or go home." Life is a crazy, messed up chess game where only one will rise to the top.

"Hello anybody in there?" The man waves his hand in my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What," I snap and he puts his hands up in defense.

"Nothing, just wanted to know why a pretty girl like you is sitting alone," you're kidding right?

The bell rings and the teacher Mr. Brunner steps in, he's our foreign language teacher who teaches Greek. Not many take this class, but I do since it reminds me of my roots. My mother is Greek along with the rest of her family, I don't like to talk about them though. He smiles at one us but frowns at the new guy.

"Young man I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

The man shakes his head, "no I'm just visiting a friend who happens to be in this class. Though I don't see him in here."

Mr. Brunner raises his eyebrows, "do you have a visitor's pass Mr…"

"Jackson Blowfis sir, and yes I do," the man replies.

"Well Mr. Blowfis, you may stay in here as long as you don't cause any distractions."

We get to work on a worksheet that I finish in less then ten minutes. I already know most Greek, I only took this class to polish it up. Greek is a second language to me, and I'm almost fluent in it. I get back to reading until Jackson interrupts again.

"Wow you're fast, someone's an over achiever," he smirks.

I roll my eyes, "it's pretty easy and Greek is a second language for me." I go back to reading.

"So what's your name?"

I sigh and put down my book, "will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

His smirk grows larger, "depends if I like it."

Oh how I would give anything to knock that smirk off his face, "Annabeth."

"I like it, pretty name for a pretty girl." I roll my eyes, how lame.

"If your done with your so called flirting, I'd like to get back to reading. It's much better than talking to you."

"Ouch that hurts wise girl," he pats his hand over his heart.

I roll my eyes "seaweed brain," I mutter.

"Seaweed brain?" He asks confused.

"Yeah because your head is full of seaweed."

"Well than you're a wise girl," he retorts.

I laugh "you know that's a complement right?"

He pouts, "dang it sounded so much better in my head."

The bell rings and nearly everyone bolts out of class leaving Jackson, Brunner, and I.

Jackson stands up "well at least one good thing came out of today."

I look at him confused and he chuckles, "meeting you wise girl."

It's a good thing he left after that, I don't think I would've been able to keep my smile from him.

**As you can obviously tell "Jackson Blowfis" is our beloved Percy. Though why did he use a fake name? Why doesn't Annabeth like mentioning her mom's family? Please review and tell me what you think! I value you're opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 and I won't update until possibly next week. I will still write, but I won't be able to update until I get back from my trip. Please review!**

Chapter 2

"Nico I'm home!" I yell as I enter my apartment. I fling my backpack on the couch and walk to the kitchen.

"Nico-oh my gods. What have you done to my kitchen!" I scream as I view my used to be kitchen. Flour is sprawled all over the counter and cabinets, some sort of batter is thrown all over the room, and random ingredients are dripping off everything!

"Hey cous! How was school!" He grins sheepishly while coming out of the pantry.

I glare at him "Nico DiAngelo you have five seconds to tell me what happened in here before I kick your sorry butt!"

"Okay, well you see I wanted to try this new Italian recipe I found online and things got a little out of hand…"

"A little!?" I shout

"Okay a lot happy?"

I rub my temples "you better have this cleaned up by the time I come back from work, DiAngelo. Otherwise you won't live to see tomorrow."

He gulps "yes Annabeth."

Nico and I are cousins from my mothers side. We've been sharing an apartment since I was eighteen. We've been living together since his mother died when he was eight so this is nothing new. Nico's mother, Marie DiAngelo, is my mother's sister in law and she is Italian while Nico's dad is Greek. Hades, Nico's father, is my mom's brother. My mother is Athena, just Athena. That's not her real name but that's what the world knows her as with the others. The rest of our family is named after Greek mythology characters, or the names that they are known as.

Nico's mother died because of his father Hades, Nico has hated him ever since. We are not proud of our family, we try to stray as far away from them as possible. After Marie died, my father Fredrick Chase took him in. My mother left me with my dad after I was born, they were never married. I had my stepmother and she was cool so it was okay I guess. Though my mother always sent birthday presents, and they're not the typical gifts either. They were guns, knifes, strategizing and manipulating books, etc. My father was not happy about that but he said nothing, it was my choice to get involved in the family business or not according to him. I wanted nothing to do with them, but I kept the stuff for emergencies. Nico got gifts too from his father but he vowed never to use them unless he absolutely has to.

Nico and I look nothing alike and we've been told many times. Nico has raven hair and black eyes while I have blonde hair and grey eyes. We are complete opposites as well, I'm the nerdish bookworm while he is the social outcast emo kid. He insists that he isn't emo but the way he looks…eh.

I put on my uniform, which consists of a jeans and a black shirt with the restaurant's logo. I work at a local restaurant as a waitress part time while Nico works at tattoo shop during the day time. I enter the restaurant and wave at Stan and Christy, the owners. They are a sweet old couple who sees the good in everyone, they consider me like a daughter since they don't have one. I fix my hair into a ponytail and grab the small note book.

I walk over to a table and see Jackson, Grover, Juniper, and a brunette caked in makeup, ew. I smile and hand them their menus, and take out my notepad.

"Hey Annabeth," Grover and Juniper say.

Grover and Juniper are my only friends in college and they're dating. I met them on my first year in Stanford. Grover has red hair and he's disabled so he is always on crutches. He is a vegetarian and a big supporter of animal and environmental rights. Juniper has brown her and green eyes, she is also a huge environmentalist and is in every eco club there is. They volunteer together to clean up the community or go to nature stands. They always had a crush on each other but they finally started dating in our second year of college. I wonder how Jackson knows them.

"Hey guys what would be the usual?" I ask and they nod.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Jackson asks.

"Yup, we are all best friends," Juniper answers.

Jackson's mouth forms an o "well I will have a coke, and Calypso, babe what will you have?"

I write down the order and wait for Calypso's, "do you have anything that's fat-free with no calories and carbs?"

Of course she's one of those girls, "water."

She frowns, "do you have mineral water or bubbly?"

I sigh "we have tap," curse the rules that force my politeness.

She wrinkles her nose, "I'll have sweet tea then."

"Alright, do you need more time to decide what you want to eat or are you ready to order now?"

"More time."

I set their drinks down and write down their orders, "so what's a pretty girl like you working in a joint like this?" Jackson asks.

I roll my eyes, "earning a living."

I come back with their food and refill their drinks "is there anything else I can do for you today?"

Jackson smiles "yeah, you can sit down with us."

"uh no I have job to do," Jackson frowns.

Calypso glares at me "yeah she does so I think we should leave her be honey."

I raise an eyebrow at her, someone's not happy.

"Oh come on Annie you know you want and plus no one is even here, I'm pretty sure Stan won't mind," Juniper pitches in.

"He won't!" Stan shouts from the kitchen.

I chuckle "fine and don't call me that!"

I pull up a chair despite Jackson's insistence on me sitting by him, I don't think his girlfriend would like that. While I chat with Juniper and Grover, I notice Jackson staring at me. Well I think it's me, I can't really tell with those sunglasses on him.

"Hey Annabeth?" I turn to Calypso and she dumps her tea in my face.

I stand up with everyone else "what the hell?!" I growl.

I take off my glasses, and hear Jackson's breath hitch. Calypso smiles sweetly "sorry it was an accident." Her face is an accident.

"Yeah and you know what else is going to be an accident? My fist on your face!" I snarl and clench my fists.

She glares "that's what you get for flirting with my boyfriend, wench!"

I roll my eyes "sorry to inform you that I'm not a whore who flirts with every guy I see like you sweetheart. Your accusation on me is not true, so why don't you just turn around and leave before you say something you will regret."

She glares at me "well at least I'm pretty unlike you."

I snort "funny, your definition of pretty must be different from mine."

"At least I don't have a foner for other people's boyfriend!"

I nearly choke "I'm sorry what?"

She rolls her eyes "a foner. It's when a female gets a boner, a foner."

"Okaaayyy well I don't have one for your boyfriend, I barley know his name."

"Lies! I can see it through your jeans!" She screeches.

I narrow my eyes at her, I hate being accused of things I didn't do. "Yeah well that's my dick."

"I knew you were man," she says.

"Like your mom?" I retort.

She lunges for me but I side step, "oh bite me troll."

Her eyes widen and she gasps, "well at-at least I'm not a dumb blonde."

Grover drops his fork and Juniper gasps, and the whole room goes silent. No one, and I mean no one calls me that. I give her my most menacing glare, she gulps and I approach her slowly.

"No one and I mean no one calls me that. You are lucky that my boss is here otherwise I would've beat your sorry ass out of here a long time ago. Now get out before I change my mind," I growl and she runs out of the restaurant.

Saying that I'm a dumb blonde is the worst insult you can give me. I've been given stereotypical labels all my life just because of my hair color. Dumb blonde is the worst, I'm known for my extreme intelligence and I take pride in it. If someone even dares to call me that, then they don't live to see the next day.

I sigh and start cleaning up the table, "Annabeth?" I turn and face Jackson "what?"

"I'm sorry for wait my girlfriend caused," he sincerely apologizes.

I shake my head "don't be. She's a big girl, if she wants to apologize then she can drag her ass down her and say it herself. If she doesn't, then well I frankly don't give a shit either way."

He smiles "you're really cool you know that?"

I smile "you're not so bad yourself seaweed brain."

After I finish cleaning, the gang pays and leaves. I go back to the table and my jaw drops. Jackson left a fifty dollar tip for me, I know it's Jackson because Grover and Juniper don't give me tips since I tell them not to. I pick it up and Christy walks by.

She grins "that boy really likes you."

I blush "he does not, we just met."

She snorts "a boy doesn't just leave a fifty dollar tip for anyone Annabeth."

"H-he's just generous that's it and he already has a girlfriend," I stutter.

She grins "not for long," she sings and walks away.

**I got the "foner" idea from Pitch Perfect, I love that movie. What is up with Annabeth's family. Why is Percy even dating someone like Calypso? Will Annabeth ever see Percy again? Will she ever find out who he really is? **

**Who do you want to show up in the next chapter?**

**Rachel**

**Thalia**

**Luke**

**Travis**

**Connor**

**or**

**Katie?**

**Vote please and whoever gets the most votes will show up in the next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
